Weapons Made Of Words
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She had enough of him shifting blame onto her for his stupidity... and she wasn't gonna put up with it anymore. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**Five days earlier…**_

 _Seth opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one._

" _All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway._

" _Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded._

" _You got it. Same with you because if Yuki finds out, she'll kill me." Seth said._

 _Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the early September morning making him want to go back to sleep, which he did._

 _But he was unaware that 25 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet._

" _What did you see?" Finn asked after he slowly stood up on his recently healed ankle._

" _Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… and now I don't know whether to smack him, tell Yuki or both... after all the hell he's given us or just cut him out of my life completely." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging._

" _They both were more like drunk and weren't think straight." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's disheveled shoulder length chestnut hair._

" _That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver Brooklyn…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly._

" _I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn said._

" _Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go._

" _She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out_ _at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded._

 _When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and approached Dakota._

 _But Dakota knew from the look on_ _Amanda's face that Amanda knew._

" _He told you, didn't he?!" Dakota snapped._

" _No… I saw you leaving this morning." Amanda responded, Dakota taking a minute and getting Amanda to sit down._

" _We were drunk and being stupid." Dakota muttered. "I don't remember any of it, it's all black."_

" _Been there… I was just 16 at the_ _time." Amanda admitted, Dakota's eyes widening._

" _Rough time?" Dakota asked._

" _I was new to the business… and drunkenly asked what it was like,_ _Randy didn't exactly take it gently with me at first but after, we took it easier." Amanda explained._

" _At least you remember your first time, I don't. Yet another drunk one night stand." Dakota said, rubbing her head._

" _We go through wild times in our lives." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing slightly._

" _I don't think I've gotten out of those times yet… Yuki's gonna kill me." Dakota said._

 _She stood up and both left to go tell Yuki the truth… and Yuki left, finding Seth and slapping him hard across the face before throwing the engagement ring at him._

" _Take that and pawn it, you cheating bastard!" Yuki yelled before she left him in the room…_

 **Present time,** _ **2/22/16…**_

' _It would've been today! I would've been getting married to the woman of my dreams if it weren't for things getting wrecked!'_ Seth thought as he walked around, intent on causing harm.

It wasn't long before he found the short brunette and stormed over, grabbing her from behind and dragging her into the nearby room as Amanda fought back.

Once Seth let her go and locked the door, Amanda pulled her fist back and pulled him to her before she punched Seth right in his left eye.

"Are you out of your mind or has something got you stuck on stupid?!" Amanda yelled as Seth held his bleeding right hand over what he was sure was a broken eye socket… but it didn't lessen his anger.

"I lost Yuki because of you, Mandy! I wanted to spend my life with her, but she left me for good!" Seth retorted.

"You lost her because you cheated on her, you jackass!" Amanda responded.

"But I still fucking love her! Dakota was only just a one night stand and that was it, Mandy." Seth explained.

"Second time you fucked Dakota, taking advantage of the fact that you drove her and Sami apart! And was Zahra just a one nighter when you were with Leighla?! You're a serial cheater, Seth!" Amanda replied, shoving him aside to leave but he threw her at the wall as he knew who she was going to find.

"Where is she?! I need to talk to her!" Seth demanded.

"I don't know and if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Amanda responded before she saw a text.

' _Everything okay, Darlin'?'_

' _Rollins is being an ass again.'_ Amanda responded, Seth rolling his eyes as he knew she had been texting Finn.

"Is Yuki with Finn?" Seth questioned.

"Are you not listening to anything I'm saying?! We have no idea where she is!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Yeah and you flat out lied when you said that everything's perfectly innocent between you and Balor!" Seth muttered.

"Possessive bastard!" Amanda responded in a low growl, Seth narrowing his eyes at her.

"What are you going to do, Mandy? Hit me again?!" Seth questioned in a taunting manner.

"Oh is that gonna stop you from trying to do the horizontal mambo with every woman in the locker room?!" Amanda shouted after picking up a vase and throwing it at Seth, who barely got out of the way and his eyes were widened in shock.

Finn's and Hiroki's eyes widened as they heard things being broken and Amanda yelling "No, I am not done, you bastard! And I won't be done until I destroy everything in this fucking place, including you!" before they ran to the office.

The two busted the door open and pulled Amanda away from Seth, Hiroki seeing that the vases and picture frames that contained the posters that were on the wall were broken.

"She's gone and lost it!" Seth yelled after pulling himself up.

"After all the times you wronged not only Mandy but every woman you've gotten close to here, I'd call this evenly repaid!" Finn responded, his arms secured around Amanda's waist.

"This is what happens after you've broken my sister's heart. She probably moved on and away from you and your craziness, Rollins." Hiroki explained.

"She's better off without you, Rollins! Man up and accept responsibility for your actions!" Amanda responded before she, Finn and Hiroki left.

In the trainer's room, Amanda had an ice pack on her right hand as Hiroki opened the door and let Baron in.

"Right, dark match before Raw… and right now, it's gonna have to wait." Finn replied after seeing the NXT upstart, Baron seeing the ice pack on Amanda's hand.

He turned and left, slamming the door… and Amanda always knew that Finn wouldn't leave her side if she wasn't okay no matter what was scheduled.


End file.
